


Fair

by MrProphet



Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms, Schneewittchen | Snow White (Fairy Tale)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 01:06:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1409326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrProphet/pseuds/MrProphet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Collected by the brothers Grimm, Snow White is fair game these days, as long as you don't infringe too much on the Disney.</p></blockquote>





	Fair

Text removed for possible publication

**Author's Note:**

> Collected by the brothers Grimm, Snow White is fair game these days, as long as you don't infringe too much on the Disney.


End file.
